The research proposal is to use structural and functional imaging to study the brain bases of memory function in patients with Alzheimer's disease (AD) and in healthy elderly individuals. In year one of the fellowship the applicant proposes to examine the relationship of hippocampal, frontal and temporal lobe volumes to memory function in AD and in healthy elderly controls. A related project in year two is to examine fMRI patterns of activation during encoding and retrieval tasks in a subset of the control subjects. These are timely and interesting research questions with relevance for understanding memory dysfunction in SAD and the substrates underlying normal memory function. This is an ambitious project in which the candidate will need to tackle some difficult technical problems. Defining boundaries and performing reliable measurements of hippocampal and temporal lobe volumes are certainly not trivial, nor is achieving hippocampal activation in fMRI tasks. However, the design seems quite reasonable and based on their previous performance, the probability that this sponsor and candidate can handle problems and accomplish at least come of these research goals seems quite high.